Talk:Eugene Victor Tooms/@comment-129.7.93.23-20160224135600
The Bounty Hunter The bounty hunter was a good twist they added to X-Files. Currently I'm re-watching the old seasons to refresh my memory over the X-File stories. I understand the pointed needle jabbed to the back of the bounty hunter's head is the they way to kill him. The part that puzzles me is when Mulder jabbed the Bounty Hunter with the weapon it didn't kill him. Either Mulder didn't hit the right spot or the bounty hunter is impervious to that weapon? Jeremiah Smith was another great addition to X-Files. Mysterious and helpful in his own way. Kind of an alien that went rogue and decided to deter from his original orders. That adds spice to life. He's more sympathetic to the human race than the other aliens which seem to be bent on experimenting on humans or abducting them for years and then leaving them. It's nice to see an alien with humane qualities. When I first saw Jeremiah heal people with his palm, I was in aw thinking, "Alright, what new mystery is this and how will this episode end?" The disappearance of Mulder's sister was always a wonderment. It seems a lot of characters would manipulate Mulder to do their will by saying they had knowledge of his sister. Which made Mulder drop what he was doing and do what they wanted or he'd just follow them to a place they wanted him to see. I'd feel upset for Mulder because he's so anxious to know what happened to her, yet so many would never give him a straight answer until so late in the seasons. Everytime that happened I'd be upset for Mulder and think. "Will this cat and mouse game ever end?" This is what I saw, "She's here...she's there...I don't know where she is but this person knows!!" Poor Mulder. Literally this guy was given the run-around. Agent Doggett was a fine addition to the X-Files. When I first saw him appear, I was thinking, "Will he replace Mulder or is he just a temp character filling in for a short while." It was hard to tell because he was in X-Files for years to come. I kept thinking Mulder had been replaced but when Mulder returned I'm thinking, "Ok, now how is this going to work? Is this a trio team with Mulder, Doggett, and Scully, or what?" Now the Pack of Morely's cigarette guy has really got his hands full. You know that old saying, two's a crowd but three's a company. The T-1000 (Robert Patrick) has joined the alien crusade. Doggett's character was a good role and I think adding him was a good twist. I didn't see it coming but when friends said Mulder was not on the show I was wondering how is that going to work. People are so used to seeing Mulder that to remove him was a shock. It's like taking something away that you're so used to. Adjusting to change takes a while but fans adjusted and realized Doggett was a good addition. Writers love making changes to surprise us.